


So Much Space

by Gingervivi



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Non-Binary Shepard, Star Wars mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingervivi/pseuds/Gingervivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett and Garrus talk about space and cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much Space

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas present for a friend who said it was alright for me to post it

"So, you're telling me that you humans have an entire series about space, biotics, and a hidden evil, and people still didn't believe you about the Reapers?" 

In a strange turn of events, Garrus Vakarian and Commander Garrett Shepard resided in the cabin without a care in the universe. It was suspiciously quiet on the Normandy that evening. No one barging in with questions, no problem that couldn't wait, not even the ship's gun that needed to be calibrated. The softness of the air around them was like a warm blanket on a cold day; neither of them wanted to leave it. His breath was all they could focus on when neither of them spoke.

"It was the Force - not biotics - but yeah, that about sums it up," Garrett said, shifting their position on the couch so that their legs hung off the side and the mess of black hair spilled over the turian's lap. His claws ran through their short hair, the tips dragging gently against their scalp, almost like some weird, alien head massage. "We have movies about all of this stuff, but when it happens in real life, watch out! It can't possibly be real!" Their voice practically dripped with sarcasm.

Garrus chuckled, that low and throaty sound that made the hairs on the back of their neck stand up. "I don't blame them, not wanting to believe this. It feels like it should stay in fiction." 

Garrett sighed and sat up, combing their hair with their fingers to push it out of their eyes. "Well, it's not."

Garrus straightened up and wrapped his arms around their waist, head resting in the nook of their neck and shoulder. His warmth and presence was comforting, nice enough to melt into and forget the evening, but they didn't want to forget this. An evening without any pressing matters? No, they were determined to enjoy it.

"Ask me more questions about Star Wars," Garrett said and relaxed again. Garrus fell back, arms still around his partner to drag them down to the couch. 

"You nerd. Ugh, okay move over." They rolled and wiggled until they were laying down, pinned between the back of couch and their boyfriend. "Come on, give me questions."

"Fine, fine. Your favorite, uh, ship, was it?" Garrus asked. 

"Oh my god, alright so it's definitely not canon and it didn't start off super seriously, but when I was younger I started shipping Luke and Han together," they said, the excitement practically layered into their voice and very being. "Don't get me wrong, I like Han and Leia together, but Luke and Han are basically boyfriends. It's so canon. I've watched it, like, twice okay I know what I'm talking about."

"I have to ask, did this 'Star Wars' get you into space? Or at least interested in it?"

"Uh, I guess. Space was always pretty cool as a kid growing up, not to mention we grew up in an age where humanity was still trying to make a name for itself. Our grandparents went out into the universe to find it already occupied, but we grew up wondering how to fit into it. I suppose I just wanted to see it myself."

"So you joined the military?" he asked. They knew there was a big difference between turian and human culture, especially when it came to their militaries. Was joining the military to see the stars a view point he hadn't considered before?

"Quickest way out of there, and arguably the safest, even considering throwing myself into the line of fire. There's so much red tape in intergalactic trades and starting up on my own on another planet with different laws was... weird to consider." Besides, going out into space alone was much, much more different than just moving cities or even countries. It was a big change, and not one to take lightly. "I don't know. But, hey, this worked out and now I'm in charge of the galaxy's safety so I guess I made the right choice."

"I'm glad you made that choice." Garrus snuggled in close so that his head rested on the top of hers. 

"Man, you're SUCH a nerd," they said, twisting and craning their neck to plant a kiss on the turian's cheek before sitting back up. "Whatever. I'm here now and I think we should watch the movies."

"All of them?" Garrus asked, the surprise barely hidden in his voice, but they can tell he's not hesitant. 

"You know it." Garrett stands up as they start to shuffle through their omnitool, looking for where Star Wars was stored. The screen comes to life with the first episode, familiar music reaching their ears.

"Alright, let's watch how humans thought space would be centuries ago."


End file.
